hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oda Sakura
さくら |image = |caption = Oda Sakura promocionando "Sou ja nai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Zama, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2011-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-actualidad) |label = zetima |join = 14 de septiembre de 2012 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 11ª Generación |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = Noviembre 2011 |generation1 = 13ª Generación |graduate1 = 14 de septiembre, 2012 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ODATOMO, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |blog = Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Blog Oficial |sig = Odasakuraautograph234324.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Oda }} Oda Sakura (小田さくら) es una cantante japonesa bajo Hello! Project. Es un miembro de la 11ª generación de Morning Musume y antigua miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Fue por primera vez presentada en un evento de fanclub de noviembre de 2011 junto a Yamaga Kanae. También es una antigua miembro de la unit ODATOMO. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 El 12 de noviembre, en un evento de fanclub, Oda Sakura fue presentada como nueva miembro de Hello Pro Egg, junto a Yamaga Kanae, tras fallar las audiciones S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!. 2012 En enero y febrero, Sakura participó en los conciertos del Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku (Funky-chan y Rock-chan) como bailarina de fondo. El 14 de septiembre, Oda fue anunciada como ganadora de la Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda empezó a trabajar oficialmente en Morning Musume en enero de 2013, en el concierto de invierno de 2013 de Hello! Project, después del tour del 15ª aniversario de Morning Musume. El 14 de diciembre, se reveló que el color de Oda en el grupo sería el lavanda. 2013 El 11 de abril, Oda empezó a bloggear oficialmente en el blog de los miembros de la 10ª generación. El 22 de agosto, Oda tuvo su evento de fanclub en solitario titulado Morning Musume Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe~. El 14 de noviembre, tuvo otro evento de fanclub en solitario titulado Morning Musume Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 2~. 2014 El 13 de marzo, celebró su 15ª cumpleaños en un evento titulado Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en el TOKYO FM HALL. El mismo día, se anunció que Oda sería miembro de la unit de SATOYAMA movement, ODATOMO, junto a Kanazawa Tomoko. En junio, Sakura participó en su primera obra de teatro LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- como Sylvatica. Su actuación en solitario fue el opening del musical. El 5 de julio, Sakura tuvo un evento de fanclub titulado Morning Musume '14 Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 3.5~. En este evento se retó a si misma a cantar canciones más difíciles fuera de Hello! Project, incluyendo una cover en inglés de "Let it Go". 2015 El 16 de marzo, Oda celebró su 16º cumpleaños en un evento titulado Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~. Tuvo una actuación en el TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 El 22 de marzo, Oda celebró su 17º cumpleaños en un evento llamado Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 5~. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en el CLUB CITTA', en su ciudad natal Kanagawa. El 27 de mayo, Oda lanzó su primer photobook Sakura Moyou. Vida Personal Familia= Los padres de Oda están divorciados. Su padre, Akira, trabaja como policía y se casó con otra mujer llamada Hiromi. Ambos tienen un hijo juntos llamado Taishi. La madre de Sakura se llama Tomoko. Oda tiene un hermano mayor llamado Daichi y una hermana pequeña. También tiene cinco gatos: Taku, Nana, Kuri, Pooh, y Momo. Oda se mudó a Tokio con su madre y sus hermanos desde su ciudad natal. |-|Educación= Cuando audicionó para Morning Musume, Oda era una estudiante de 2º año de secundaria. Desde abril de 2016, está en su segundo año de instituto. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las amistades más cercanas que Oda Sakura ha adquirido: *'Nonaka Miki:' Oda es buena amiga de Nonaka Miki. *'Suzuki Kanon:' Se lleva muy bien con Suzuki Kanon. *'Ikuta Erina:' Se lleva también muy bien con Ikuta Erina. *'Sato Masaki:' También se lleva bien con Sato Masaki. *'Miyazaki Yuka:' She is close friends with Juice=Juice member Miyazaki Yuka. *'Uemura Akari:' Es cercana a Uemura Akari de Juice=Juice. *'Nakanishi Kana:' También es una amiga cercana de Nakanishi Kana de ANGERME. *'Hamaura Ayano:' También es buena amiga de Hamaura Ayano de Kobushi Factory desde Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Tasaki Asahi:' Es buena amiga de Tasaki Asahi. Otros *'Odamura Mizura' (小田村みずら): Fukumura Mizuki combinado con el nombre de Oda para formar "Odamura Mizura". *'MaaSaku' (まぁーさく): El nombre de emparejamiento de ella y Sato Masaki es "MaaSaku". |-|Significado del Nombre= El nombre de Oda, "Sakura", significa flor de cerezo (さくら; sakura). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Oda Sakura: *'Sakura' (さくら): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Odan' (おだん): Dado por Tsunku, usado por Ikuta Erina. *'OdaSaku' (おださく): Apodo oficial por Oda Sakura, compuesto de Oda (Oda) y Saku (Sakura). *'Odachii' (おだちい): Apodo no oficial, usado por fans desde que entró en Morning Musume. *'Sakurakkyo' (さくらっきょ): Otro impopular apodo creado por Tsunku para Oda Sakura, compuesto de sakura (cherry blossom) y rakkyo (chalote japonés). *'Kururin' (くるりん): Niigaki Risa le dio el apodo "Kururin" a Sakura cuando se lo pidieron en los comentarios de su blog. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Apodos: '''Sakura (さくら), Odachii (おだちい), OdaSaku (おださく), Dacchi (だっち), Odan (おだん), Odacho (おだちょ), Sakurakkyo (さくらっきょ), Sacchan (さっちゃん), SakuSaku (さくさく) *'Origen:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japón *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Grupo Sanguíneo: A *'Altura:' 151 cm *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2011-11-12: Miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2012-09-14: Miembro Completo **2012-09-14: Miembro de Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Estatus:' **2012-09-14: Miembro Completo **2012-10-01: Transferida a UP-FRONT PROMOTION (como parte de Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Estatus:' **2012-10-01: Miembro *'Años en Morning Musume:' 3 Años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 从´‘e‘ﾘ *'Color en Morning Musume:' **'Lavanda' (2012-actualidad) *'Color en ODATOMO:' **'Rosa' (2014-actualidad) *'Canción de la Audición:' "Be Alive" de Morning Musume *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-actualidad) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012-2013) **ODATOMO (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= :Mira También: Lista:Oda Sakura Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Hobbies: '''Coser, cocinar *'Habilidades Especiales:' Baile hula *'Punto Fuerte:' Ser capaz de hablar con personas sin crear un muro entre ellos.. *'Punto Débil: Ser demasiado positiva a veces *'''Quiere ser como: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako *'Rival No. 1:' Sato Masaki *'Canciones de Morning Musume Favoritas:' "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Canciones Favoritas en el Pasado:' "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow" de Perfume, "Smile ~Kimi wa Hitori ja nai~" de Shiori, "Sakuranbo" de Otsuka Ai *'Canciones Favoritas Actuales:' "GLITTER" de Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas is You" de Mariah Carey, "Kaze to Mirai" de Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" de ℃-ute *'Color Favorito:' Blanca *'Comida Favorita:' Matsumaezuke, medusa, y berenjena *'Manga Favorito:' Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. *'Palabra Favorita:' "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Una vez en la vida) *'Frase Favorita:' "~or so I think" (o eso creo) *'Película Favorita:' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'Asignatura Favorita:' Música *'Asignaturas Favoritas:' Lengua, inglés *'Punto de encanto:' Rasgos faciales *'Tesoro:' Un oso de peluche que tiene desde que nació Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Oda Sakura Image DVDs *2013.01.30 Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2016.03.12 Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday DVD 2016 Fanclub DVDs *2014.06.27 Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 1&2~ (小田さくらソロイベント～さくらのしらべ １＆２～) *2014.10.27 Morning Musume '14 Oda Sakura WEB Talk "Sakurasaku Radio" Part.1 (モーニング娘。’14 小田さくら WEBトーク『さくらさくらじお』Part.1) Publicaciones Solo Photobooks * 2016.05.27 Sakura Moyou Photobooks de Grupo *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Revistas Chica de Portada *2012.10.06 Top Yell (Contraportada) *2013.10.17 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.456 Apareciendo en la portada *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Contraportada) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (con Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan magazine Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Sato Masaki) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (con Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Ikuta Erina) *2014.07.19 Photo Technic Digital (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2015.12.25 Gekkan Idol Shinbun (Periódico) (Contraportada) (con Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, & Ogata Haruna) Trabajos Programas de TV *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014– The Girls Live Películas Animadas *2015 PreCure All Stars - Haru no Carnival♪ (映画プリキュアオールスターズ 春のカーニバル♪) Radio *2013– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013–2015 Sakura Sakuradio (FC Radio Show) Teatro *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *Cuando era una Kenshuusei, decía que quería debutar en Berryz Koubou. *Está actualmente aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra. *Conocida por estar muy confiada. *Es cercana a su hermano mayor. *Al principio, quería que su color fuera un color "cálido" como el amarillo o el rojo. *Dijo que si fuera un animal, le gustaría ser un conejo o un perro. *Dijo que su sueño como idol es ser única en Hello! Project. *Puede imitar bien voces de algunas chicas. *Dice que su meta en Morning Musume es cantar como Takahashi Ai y Niigaki Risa, y bailar como Nakajima Saki. *Es la cuarta miembro de Morning Musume en venir de Hello Pro Kenshuusei; las otras siendo Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki y Kudo Haruka. *Cuando entró en Morning Musume, dijo que estaba en el top 3 de las mejores vocalistas de H!P, junto a Takahashi Ai y Matsuura Aya (más tarde nombró a Tanaka Reina mejor vocalista). *El deporte que mejor se le da es la natación. *Lleva siendo fan de Morning Musume desde la guardería. *Su número en la audición de S/mileage fue el 33. *Su número en la audición de Morning Musume fue el 178. *Hay posibilidades de que Tsunku planeará añadir a Oda a Morning Musume desde las audiciones de S/mileage en 2011. *Cuando entró en Morning Musume, hizo amistad inmediatamente con Sayashi Riho. *Cuando le preguntaron que quién era la senpai más amable durante el tour de otoño de 2013 de Morning Musume, ella contestó Tanaka Reina. *Un peinado que le gustaría llevar es el corto como Kudo Haruka. *No es buena memorizando sus posiciones en el escenaria mientras canta, como Kusumi Koharu. *Dijo que su miembro favorito es Kudo Haruka. *Considera a Sato Masaki un genio y su mayor rival. *Miyamoto Karin dijo que Sakura era su rival porque ambas tienen la misma edad, ambas fueron Kenshuusei, y porque Sakura es una gran cantante. *Sakura tomó clases de gimnasia rítmica para mejorar su flexibilidad y sus habilidades de baile. *Era vegetariana hasta después de la guardería. *Dijo que le gusta música electrónica como Perfume, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, y Daft Punk. *También dijo que le gusta escuchar Pentatonix, un grupo acapella americano. *Le gustaría volverse una idol que cura a personas. *Sakura dijo en una entrada de su blog que era una llorona. *Fukumura Mizuki dijo que Sakura suele comprar cosas con estampados de "sakura" o con sabor a "sakura". *Sakura mencionó que a veces está 2 horas bañándose. *Quiere cantar tan bien como Sugaya Risako, antigua miembro de Berryz Koubou. *"Odaism" es un término creado por Iikubo Haruna (y los fans) para referirse a las únicas ideas de Sakura y/o atmósfera. *Tsunku comentó: "Ella es un poco de todo. Su canto, sus movimientos, su personalidad... es un poco de todo. Puedes ponerla a un lado y trabajar bien, pero la pones en el centro y hacerlo bien también. Que pueda cambiar así es una gran cosa. ¡Sigue trabajando duro para mejorar!". *Oda dijo en el programa de radio Morning Jogakuin que le gustaría aprender de la genio Sato Masaki. *Es la única miembro que ha escuchado la misteriosa composición/canción de Sato titulada 人生はいろいろあーる♪ (Jinsei wa iro-iro aru♪). También es la única que ha aparecido en el remix version de Fantasy ga Hajimaru de Sato. Mira También *Galería:Oda Sakura *Lista:Discografía de Oda Sakura *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Oda Sakura *Lista:Oda Sakura Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Enlaces Externos *Perfil de Hello! Project *Blog de la 10ª Generación (Tag: Oda Sakura) de:Oda Sakura en:Oda Sakura it:Oda Sakura Categoría:Nacidos en 1999 Categoría:Nacidos en marzo Categoría:Miembros de Kanagawa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Después de la Formación de Hello! Project